1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to zoom lenses suited for still cameras, cine-cameras and video cameras, and more particularly to zoom lenses of a high relative aperture and a large zoom ratio while still permitting good stability of aberration correction throughout the entire focusing range.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many conventional zoom lenses, the front or first lens component has been constructed from three lenses of negative, positive and positive powers in this order from front, or from a doublet of lenses of negative and positive powers and a single of positive power.
And the first component has been made either to move as a member of the zoom section during zooming, or to remain stationary during zooming as it is exclusively devoted to focusing, for zooming is performed by second and third components arranged in rear of the first component.
The use of such construction and arrangement of the elements of the first component in the zoom lens design has generally resulted in a tendency that as the object distance changes, aberrations varies to large extent, particularly the ranges of variation of spherical aberration and astigmatism being increased when zoomed to telephoto positions.
Another tendency was that the diameter of the first component becomes relatively large, causing the weight of the complete zoom lens to increase, and prejudicing the manageability. For this reason, it has been proposed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Sho 57-53718 that some of the elements of the first component are made up of plastic material with an advantage of decreasing the weight of the first component.
However, upon consideration of the removal of an influence of change of the ambient temperature, two plastic lenses of opposite power must be employed. Because of the distribution of the negative, positive and positive powers over the first component, the frontmost or negative first lens must be of plastic material. Since this plastic lens is exposed to the open air, its front surface is liable to be scratched and also to be tarnished yellow. These constitute a serious problem.
As the conventional lens system having the first component constructed with three lenses, mention may be made of those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,843,016, 2,937,572 and 2,746,350 and Re 29237. As for a distribution of positive, negative, positive and positive powers, there is U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,356.